Days to Enjoy
by Fireyhikarix
Summary: After the 'End'. After the deaths. It was peace for all except one. He, who woke the dark dragon will die for all.


It was nice and peaceful today, well it has been that way for a while. The journey was now over luckily and Tazmily Village is healing quite nicely. I shouldn't complain that we still have happy boxes, but we'll live. Everyone is now helping each other for no Dragon points(DP) anymore and Claus got a nice burial. Dad and I are living happily together, it's nice. I mean that I met… no forget it Dad will be lonely now I haven't told them yet, but I was yet to die.

One night, it was surprising that Ionia was in front of me and apologizing? Actually, I'm not sure, but then I asked why. He or she said, "I'm sorry Lucas, but you need to enjoy what's going to happen. Once you pulled the final needle, you were. You were…" I was confused, I was what? Well what Ionia said next everything felt like it was falling, breaking, even vanishing. "You, Lucas were destined to die." As Ionia said that I literally saw darkness engulf me.

I woke to feel that I was more exhausted as usual, but no minor differences. It was morning luckily, Dad is awake so I didn't have to answer being up early. I decided to write a note.

I sat on my desk and wrote a letter. I took a long time to think before writing whatever was in it. It was hard and saddening, I would've cried if I haven't locked that many of my emotions before. Of course I still have emotions, it just hard to bring it out. When I finished the letter, I folded it, then, hid it under my pillow. I also got ready after that, sluggishly.

After contemplating about going to eat or go back to bed because I was strangely tired still. Once I decided, I trudged down the stairs it took more effort than I expected causing me to almost trip. I didn't, what is with me and being lucky today? The Island, or now the world will never know. It was a dizzying experience going down, but wasn't that bad that I fell and broke my head. Which I am happy for, I want to live for Mom and Claus and not have a concussion the first thing in the morning.

Dad is cooking omelets today, which was usual because on a Tuesday Mom died, so I guess that's at least proper. I walked over to the kitchen and set the table for the both of us. The forks, spoons, glasses, and water, nothing out of place, on the table, I mean. I set myself on a chair and waited for Dad to finish breakfast. In a few minutes, he came out with two omelets in his hand, one for me and one for him, obviously.

While he set an omelet in my way, I asked myself a few things. Should I tell him? Will everything change? Will he notice me contemplating about this? Should I stop asking myself questions? I think I should, Dad noticed.

He looked at me straight in the eye, "Are you ok?" It was a bit unsettling seeing he was looking at me straight in the eye, but three years of near isolation can make you a somewhat emotionless person. H-hey! I said somewhat, I still cry… a lot and smile nearly as much, maybe.

"Yep!" I responded with a quick smile and nod. He looks at me worryingly before we go eat breakfast in silence.

After breakfast, I went outside not with as much effort this morning. I went over to Boney and asked with he would want a walk as usual. Boney needs to be a strong dog to Dad while I'm gone and I need some time with my dog. We've been through so much together in general. I should really stop thinking too much. I almost missed Boney's Bark of confirmation of the walk. After forgetting that whole incident, I walked to Sunshine Forest with Boney in tow.

The walk to Sunshine Forest was really peaceful. Tazmily Village is fixing up quite nicely. I prefer lanterns and candles much more than the streetlights though. The residents greet me now,. Everyone is working now with one another, it hasn't been like that a long time. I'm really enjoying the days here now. Huh, _days to enjoy_, right?

Boney and I reach the gate 'between the somewhat advanced village and the natural forest,' I sound like a weird person don't I, but then again that's what Claus used to call it and I'm never ever changing it, mark my words. Now after I stop soul searching, Boney barks to alert me before hitting the wall instead of going through the gate. _Good job Lucas, now everyone will think you're strange,_ I thought, before I walk with my favorite chocolate brown dog into the wonders of the ever-sunny Sunshine Forest.

Sunshine Forest was really sunny today. It was always, and I mean always green. Oh, the forest always nice and green, which makes one wonder, 'How do seasons work here?' I'm not one of them, but just pointing out.

I always enjoy playing my flute in Sunshine Forest, I mean it's peaceful… That is if I don't forget that Boney is still with me. He seems to enjoy whatever music the flute makes. He lies down, belly flat down whenever if I'm playing it. I'm unsure if he just stays around to wait for me and protect me, or that he straight-up likes the flute's music. I don't blame Boney if he just wants to be with me, I mean we've been through a lot.

I search around to find a good spot to play my flute. I found a place on a branch of a tree, I thank Kumatora into teaching me how to climb trees. Down below me was Boney lying down on his stomach, which is quite fine, I guess Boney is going to listen. I prepare myself, by grabbing my small metallic flute from my pocket and place the blowpipe in my mouth.

The flute was very precious to me. It was a birthday gift from my mom, Claus teased me about it, but it has been with me for a long time. The flute was surprisingly light and a metallic blue color which makes the sunlight reflect on it. Mom used to say, "_As the sun reflects on it, it symbolizes that no matter where I am I will be there for you._" I never understood it before, but now I do. I'm also pretty sure that Claus is watching me as well with Mom. Before I blew even the first note, a shouting voice startled me.

"Hey Lucas and Boney!" said the very familiar voice of Kumatora. Boney stood up on his four paws and barked a greeting, as for I… I was greeted by a small coughing fit, which caused Kumatora to chuckle. "I'm sorry Lucas," I cringed at the similar words from my dream, "I saw Boney and decided to head over here. To be honest, I didn't expect you here right now. I mean, you're usually here at noon or something." She replied.

After my coughing fit, I moved the flute blowpipe from my mouth to my hands, after that I just noticed that Kumatora was wearing her signature blue violet jacket and pink boots. Does she even clean her clothes, or at least have a different kind of attire? I decided to ignore that because it wouldn't help to wonder about it.

"Don't worry!" I replied with a small smile. "What are you here for?"

"To train, obviously, I mean… Okay, there's nothing to do. I mean it was a big event when the person came here. Well, to us." Kumatora said with all honesty.

"Woof, woof." [I guess you are correct Lucas here was saying that we will meet again so many times.] I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment as Kumatora laughed.

"I don't blame Lucas, the person did help us on the journey." Kumatora said. I nod in agreement, before she continued. "I would've done it myself if I was younger, I think."

The person we were talking about was very nice. The person helped Boney, Kumatora, Duster, and I on our journey for the seven needles. We could have never completed the journey without the person's help. I wonder how the person helped us, I mean the person was from a different world and helping us would be difficult. The person doesn't seem to have PSI so it makes one wonder. I also regret that I didn't play my flute for the person.

"So, whatcha doing here?" Kumatora asked snapping me out of my thoughts of the person.

"I am walking Boney here and was going to play the flute." I said.

"I think you should go to sleep." She said. That surprised me because I thought I didn't look that sleepy.

I tilted my head in a confused motion, "What do you mean?"

"It's early and your aura is seeping sleepiness." I quietly cursed myself for being an idiot and let my guard down to therefore letting my aura seep out.

"But Kumatora," I whined, "I'm not that tired."

"You sure?" She questioned. Now that she mentions it, I guess I am, but not _that_ much, I think. So I reply with a nod. "Okay," She said, uncertainty cloaking her voice.

She goes over to Boney and has a chat with him. I couldn't hear what's going on so I stayed quiet. Though I am pretty sure that they were talking about me because of how Kumatora noticed how sleepy I was. I can guess why, but my safety won't matter to me anymore sooner or later.

As the pink-haired tomboy breaks contact with Boney she asks me a question, "Can you play your flute for me?" Ok, strange.

"I wouldn't mind." I smiled.

"Then go,"

"O-oh, okay." I wasn't one to play my flute around people because I was afraid that they would judge me. Though, this is Kumatora, I played for her and Duster once, they enjoyed it. Boney excluded because I play the flute with him in general.

I placed the metallic flute's blowpipe in my mouth and tested a few notes. I played around with it before I would find my starting note. I glanced at Kumatora and Boney. Boney was on the ground and Kumatora was gesturing her hands with a mention to go forward to me. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before playing.

The notes were coming to me naturally. My fingers moved on their own as I played. I guessed I played with my flute for a while to get like this. I almost stopped dead when I heard footsteps, I wanted to open my eyes and stop playing, but for one of my good friends. I couldn't let her down. I continued to play until it was over. When it was, I quickly opened my eyes to see my Dad and Duster in front of me with Salsa and Samba, who is in Kumatora's terms 'Love Monkey'. They all were clapping, Boney was barking. I felt happy and timidly said, "Th-thank you."

I felt nausea hit me, but I kept intact. Kumatora looked strangely at me, but I ignored it.

"You did good kid," Dad said.

"Good job, Lucas," Duster said.

The animals were saying nice job or something like that. It was nice to be praised a bit, but it was uncomfortable. I climbed cautiously down the tree and put the flute in my pocket. I smiled at them and quickly bowed, unsure of what to do. I was so sure that my dad chuckled, but oh well.

I looked up to the sky, it was noon and my stomach rumbled, which caused everyone to laugh. I blushed out of embarrassment, but a few seconds later few seconds later I felt Dad's hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go eat," He said and I nodded. "You all can come as well." Everyone was excited to eat with us at our house. Kumatora raised her fist up high, the monkeys were nodding, Boney barked in confirmation, and Duster smiled. I think I was the most excited out of them all, I mean the rest of the seats won't be empty for a time.

Dad led the way from the forest to our home with the rest of us.

I felt bad for Kumatora, she was frequently asked about the earthquake that happened a few months ago from the awakening of the dark dragon. As for me, I was never asked, but she told me not to worry, but I still do. I wonder if the reason I will die is that to protect the dragon. I inwardly shivered, impossibly. I was receiving looks from Kumatora, I think I looked sleepier than this morning because Dad was looking worryingly at me. '_Can't I not look sleepy in front of them. Please?' _I thought as the looks of worry came from them.

As we got home I opened the door before Dad could, it was funny in a sort. I quickly ran forward and just unlocked the door… Ok maybe not, but I think it is. Alas we got in and set the table to eat.

The lunch was fun, also dinner. We took a while talking and playing around, though it was kind of weird having many adults (or at least two adults and a teenager) and one kid, so I played with the animals. Salsa and Samba was really happy to us again and still grateful of the rescue three years ago… I wonder what made me do that. Actually no, I know why I did that, no one should lose anyone and without further ado a great life. Mom told me I was the 'light in the darkness' once, I don't know why because I _am _still in the dark, just not the light.

I was happy that Boney was there with me when I was with the monkeys. He would stop them when chaos will be made. One time, Salsa was curious and went over to the knives. He was wasn't sure what it could do, so was he about to stab the counter, but Boney stopped him and saved the counter. The floor was another story. Still, how does Salsa not know about knives?

A few times I would try to listen to the people on the table. To me, they seem to talking in a foreign language, but they seem to understand each other. All I heard were these words: 'Lucas… sleepy… strange…' stuff like that. I'm guessing that they were worried for me, which is the most liable answer. I wanted to say to stop worrying about me, but it would be rude to interrupt them. I wasn't in the conversation to begin with. Though I wish I was.

I snuck into my room, the bed wasn't even fixed. I thought it was. I slowly pampered the bed with fixed sheets and fluffy pillows. After that it was as good as new. The other side wasn't sadly, it looked unused to me. _Claus…_ I thought before getting a wave of sleepiness and hitting my head on the bed. It felt like getting hit by a PK hypnosis Beta. I promise you it was. I moved my head and looked at the bed. No creases on the bed sheets, weird…

I checked my pillow to see if my note was still intact, which it was. After that I went to check the mirror, my face looked absolutely exhausted. That's not good? I don't know about that, but I can't look like this!

I head to the bathroom and quickly washed my face. It's not working! I began to panic in my head and try furiously to wash my face. Am I going to die sleeping? Am I really to die today? Why? Why? Why?

My head started hurt so I stopped, nothing was working. How unfortunate. Sometimes I wonder why me. I never chose to be a hero to die. Though I never chose to be a hero at all, I was crybaby Lucas. No one special, just another side character to a hero's story… I never chose to be. Do heroes even choose to be heroes or they let fate decide?

I vote for the second one, hands down.

I give up washing my face, so I just wiped my face with a sunset-red towel. It was warm and soft, I felt I could sleep on it. At that thought I snapped awake, I couldn't fall asleep. Not yet. I checked the time.

Time for dinner, hopefully or I'm just really confused.

I slowly walked out of my hiding place (the bathroom) to see Kumatora and Duster cooking with Dad instructing them. The animals were just playing around as they cooked. It was fine, maybe.

As Kumatora, Duster, and Dad cooked, I set the table. Plates, check, glasses, check, water, check, the two other sets, oops. I quickly fixed that up.

After I'm done I see Kumatora carrying food to the table. I sitting on the chair, practically hoping they cook good… whatever this food's called. They placed it on the table. What I noticed, she were looking at me respectively. That's not good.

"Hey Lucas, why don't you try the food, I swear it's good," Kumatora said. Wait what… 'I swear it's good'? I just glanced at Duster, he just looked back pitifully. Then to my dad, he covered his eyes with his usual cowboy hat.

I just stared at the food. It smelled burnt. It looks, um… what's the word, unpleasant? I think she rushed. She cooks better if she takes time. But if she rushes, I'm good as dead. "Go on, Lucas, eat up," Kumatora said.

I'm scared.

I looked at the food once again. It was green. It seemed weird? I don't think I've heard about green food that's not fruit or vegetables. I looked at Boney with pleading eyes. He barked, "Woof, woof." [You're on your own kid.]

I give up on pleading now, I resign myself to fate. I sliced a piece and placed whatever it is in my mouth. Once the mystery food hit my tongue, I ran to the sink and washed it furiously. I heard Kumatora laughing. I would've cried, but it's Kumatora, she did that to Dad and Duster once.

After I finished washing my mouth, I just looked at Kumatora with eyes about to water and my arms were folded in a pouting gesture. "Have you no compassion?"

She chuckled, "Yep!" Everyone laughed.

"Oh, that's right," Everyone shifts their focus to Duster, "It's there a meteor shower tonight?"

"That is tonight?" Dad questioned.

Duster nods, "Where shall we watch it?"

"Wh-what about Sunshine For-Forest?" I suggested with a shuttering voice.

"Sounds like a plan!" Kumatora said before grabbing by the wrist and dragging me herself over there. The animals followed us. I'm kind of glad that she's dragging me, if I were just walking. I wouldn't make it, I felt too sleepy.

"Hey Kumatora, wait up!" I heard Duster say.

It wasn't fun being dragged. I think I have some bugs and rocks on my face. It also hurt, but I'm fine with that, it reminds me that I'm _alive_ at the moment. I sighed at the moment she put me down, I could see the sky now, why is that? Kumatora was dragging me backwards.

The sun was setting at the moment.

I could hear the footsteps (and pawsteps?) of everyone before I see Boney's face in front. I didn't feel like standing up or any movement at the time. To be honest, I think it would exhaust me far too much. Plus I think I got too tired too fast, I mean I would like more days with them.

That'd be nice.

I felt Boney trying to nuzzle under my head, so I had a small attempt to more it upward. As I put my body up to a more suitable position before going back, I saw what surprisingly was rare. Ok maybe not, but still it was nice to see all my friends (plus Dad), together. They were smiling. Enjoying the present you could say. It was a pleasant time to say.

Kumatora's smile was different. It was more forceful then the others. It was a fake smile. No emotions seeping through. it was just one straight and forceful smile. She knows.

I'm so dead, though I'm going die anyways, so I really don't see the point of thinking that.

I push myself back to lie down. I just noticed Boney was there. He didn't make an attempt to move at all, I also think Boney knows. I feel sad for leaving them. They were all good friends.

I could now see the sky in this position quite well. It got dark fast didn't it. I could actually feel the meteor shower was about to start. I could feel it… how? I guess this is a nice e- _Kumatora don't use_ _telepathy_. _Ku-Kumatora st-stop you're invading my personal space. Get out! Please?_ I shot her a small glare which didn't look like one at all, so she just looked defeated. Sorry Kumatora.

I glanced back at the sky. The meteor shower was starting, I shared a small smile. The meteors were so amazing. I could guess the others were in awe, I mean look at this. It's majestic.

The meteors colored the sky with bright lights. It seems closely like shooting stars. The lights made it look like sky was a dark place and you were lighting it with a candle. I could feel myself being lulled by it. I couldn't sleep now! My friends are here, the village is still being repaired, a-and who will care for them. As if on cue a voice came.

_Do not fret Lucas, dying is merely sleeping. You are not leaving forever._

The voice was kind and soft like a mother to her child, ironically. It didn't have an edge to it nor venom, just completely neutral. No emotion, sadly.

Though I mentally scoffed, fretting and 'dying is merely sleeping' I don't know, but living means something, dying does not. It merely just makes everyone have a full-blown panic, for 'someone who is merely sleeping forever.'

_I understand your concern Chosen One, but time is not limitless._

Of course time is not limitless it just keeps going and going, the way of so-called life. Life is not endless sadly, but what makes it unsettling was the 'Chosen One' part. I never liked being called that. It reminded me of Claus and alternate opportunities that could've been. Like stopping him and pleading him not to go.

_Lucas please understand, they are waiting for you. Just like the dark dragon is for you to help it rebuild the world._

The dark dragon hasn't finished has it. It was my wish to reconstruct the world, so I must help in some way that I could. I am terribly sorry friends. I'm so, so, so sorry. But… Who will take care of them, my friends.

_That person is expecting you to help. That person shall care for them when you are gone._

That person again… If the person's doing it I have no reason to continue here. I have to continue with the dragon to help everyone, it will be worth it in the end. My friends, the animals, the people, they won't need me to be here at this moment. Not yet anyways, I should help complete my wish. That person is helping my friends so I have no worries. At that note, I felt that I was slipping away.

I could hear music. Is this what it feels like to die? Safe and peaceful for once and let everything slip away. The lullaby was working it's magic slowly yet surely.

_Take a melody_

_Simple as can be_

_Give it some words and_

_Sweet harmony_

_Raise your voices_

_All day long now, love grows strong now_

_Sing a melody of_

_Love, ooh love_

My heartbeat was slowing down, everything was blurry. I was shedding tears.

"I'm sorry, Dad, Boney, everyone, but this is good-bye for now. Thank you for everything for me, promise me that. Bye."

I smiled lightly at everyone who was surrounding me. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I saw them say, "I promise," I'm sure of it. Thank you. Once again I have to rely on you, sorry. After that I closed my eyes once more with a smile and my hand on my heart.

"I'm glad I met you all."

"Lucas! It's great to see you again. C'mon Lucas don't be a downer. We're here to help you. She made omelets, you can't just miss that can you."

"O-oh sorry,"

"Sorry for what?"

"That I could not complete my promise,"

"Aha! So you were worried. Don't be, we're in this together aren't we?"

"I guess your right…"

"'I guess', doesn't cut. I _am_ right. We're two sides of one coin, remember that. Really. Remember that."

"Sure. I'll try!"

"Great! Now hurry up, else I'm taking them all,"

"No you're not,"

"Hey! That's cheating!"

"You taught me that didn't you?"

"The struggles of being older… Alas, meet you there!"

"Okay then, it's a race!"


End file.
